A wire cable raceway generally has an elongate shape and a U-section. It includes longitudinal wires, also called warp wires, and transverse wires, also called weft wires. The warp wires are generally rectilinear and the weft wires have a U-shape. The weft wires are welded to the warp wires and are regularly spaced. The cable raceway produced in this way has a bottom intended to serve as a support for the cables, or the like, and lateral walls, or flanges, intended to retain the cables or the like on the bottom of the cable raceway.
Hereinafter, for simplicity and clarity, the description will be given with reference to electrical cables. However, the invention applies to any other type of elongate linear member that can be supported by a wire cable raceway.
Such a cable raceway is generally disposed along a wall. The cable raceways are most often installed high up, below a ceiling, with the assistance of a support. Two types of mounting are most commonly used to produce such a suspension.
In a first type of mounting, a hanger is fixed to the ceiling and receives one or more brackets serving as supports for the cable raceways to be suspended. The hanger is a shaped metal part that generally features a head plate for fixing it to the ceiling by means of screws. This type of mounting is used for cable raceways intended to receive a high load or also when a number of cable raceways are to be provided on the same support.
In another type of mounting, a cable raceway is simply suspended from the ceiling with the aid of threaded rods. This type of mounting is of interest because it is easy and quick to use and has an advantageous cost.
Mounting with the aid of threaded rods is effected mainly in two ways. In a first case, the mounting is of the so-called swing tray type. There is then at the level of a section of the cable raceway a threaded rod on either side of that cable raceway. A support is then mounted on the two threaded rods with the aid of nuts and the cable raceway comes to rest on that support. The document EP-1 376 808 illustrates one such mounting.
It is equally known to produce a mounting in which the suspension rods are disposed on the longitudinal axis of the cable raceway. A support is then fixed to a threaded rod and the cable raceway, through which said threaded rod passes, comes to rest on the support.
These diverse types of mounting necessitate the use of nuts for the mounting of the supports and require a certain mounting time.
It is equally known from the document WO-2007/075054 to use a hook mounted on a threaded rod for finishing a ceiling. This document discloses a suspension device including a hook/threaded rod connection unit with holes through it at the top and the bottom and a profiled connection unit that extends under the hook/threaded rod connection unit and enables the reversible mounting of a section.
The document JP-02/113080U shows a U-shaped body held on a threaded rod with the aid of elastic means and carrying a hook.
An object of the present invention is to enable easy and fast mounting of a wire cable raceway on a threaded rod. A device of the invention will preferably allow continuous adjustment of the position of the cable raceway on the threaded rod.